forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragonsoul heir
Dragonsoul heirs, also known as dragon disciples, were an elite form of dragon sorcerers. These spellcasters tapped into the lingering residue of dragon blood within their bodies, unleashing it in the form of draconic abilities. As a dragonsoul heir progressed along the path they began, their physical appearance began to change, becoming more and more dragon-like as they realized the power within their blood. Dragonsoul heirs, as such, emulated the sorcerous power of some of the most powerful dragons. Culture It was an accepted fact that, from time to time, dragons chose to take humanoid form. In some such cases, the dragon mated with one of the humanoid species, usually leaving behind the child. While such cases, and the half-dragons who resulted, were extraordinarily rare, they were common enough that individuals with a smaller fraction of draconic blood were not entirely uncommon, nor were those who have been exposed to draconic power through other means, such as the unnatural fusing of draconic blood to their bodies. Such people might not even have been aware of their draconic features and, in most ways, were the same as any normal member of their race. However, as a result of their ancestry, many had a natural grasp of the arcane. After realizing their potential and draconic roots, many dragonsoul heirs preferred to use their abilities actively, rather than keeping them a secret or using them for personal amusement. Many were active explorers, adventurers, or other wanderers who found themselves drawn to the lairs of ancient dragons. A great many had barbarian, fighter, or ranger training, though some also came from a bardic or purely sorcerous background. Regardless of their origins and purpose, nearly all of the dragonsoul path chose to emulate in full the power of the world's most powerful dragons, wreathing themselves in the elements and turning away from few challenges. To the well-trained dragonsoul heir, they weren't the descendants of dragons or individuals touched by their power. They were dragons. Abilities Sorcerers who sought to emulate the power of the dragons gained a number of abilities from their spell source. At the most basic level, dragonsoul heirs had an enhanced degree of resilience and durability, their ability to recover from injuries increasing as did their overall resistance to injury. With time, a dragonsoul heir began to develop the scales of their draconic ancestor. These scales were almost invisible at first, but began to develop and harden as the dragonsoul heir developed the power in his blood. Along with this armor came the actual physical appearance of an obviously draconic creature as a later progression. Additionally, each dragonsoul heir gained enhanced resistance to the elemental energies wielded by the type of dragon from which they drew their power. Dragonsoul heirs gained access to a number of spells which emulated the arcane power of dragons. Early on, dragonsoul heirs developed a breath weapon spell, breath of the dragon soul, similar to that of their draconic ancestor, a spell which sometimes increased in power as the dragonsoul heir developed further along their path. The form of this breath weapon depended on the draconic heritage of the dragonsoul heir. Another such spell is dragon's revenge, which dragonsoul heirs used to lash out against those who would injure them. A few dragonsoul heirs became yet more dragon-like by gaining outwardly draconic features. For instance, some dragonsoul heirs formed wings and gained the ability to fly. Others went still further and became actual half-dragons, giving them a fully-powered breath weapon, an increase in physical power and charisma, greater resilience, the ability to see in low-light conditions, and an immunity to a variety of effects, including the type of energy their breath weapon used. Appendix References Category:Paragon paths Category:Sorcerers